


Gorillas

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Leonard asks Spock an interesting question.





	Gorillas

" _Ooh,yeah_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_ "

-"Gorillas" by Bruno Mars

* * *

 

"Hey Spock, how about you and me make love like gorillas?" Leonard then winks and smiles at Spock.

 

Spock raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Gorillas, Leonard?"

 


End file.
